One In A Million
by SailorVegas
Summary: Hinata- A wonderful, yet shy girl. Always quiet. Sasuke- The human ice cube. What happens when the human ice cube likes the shy girl? Curious...I know it sucks, I'm new at it. Discontinued.
1. Kiss

Author's Note Hey, I'm new at this. This'll be my first fanfiction on attempting! I really hope you enjoy this first chapter! Arigato! 

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 1

A very nervous girl was walking down the streets of Konoha, her pointer- fingers together. She was looking at her feet, casually bumping into a few people and muttering a quiet "Sorry."

"HINATA!" cried a male voice behind her, causing her to stop and turn around.

"N-Naruto-Kun!" Hinata was suprised to see her crush running to catch up with her.

The blonde immediately hid behind Hinata, causing a blush to slowly creep up to her cheecks.

"Naruto-Kun, what are you doing?" the Hyuuga Heiress asked. The question caused the boy to point ahead of them. Hinata's eyes traveled to where the fox boy pointed only to find a raved haired boy with a murderous gaze a few yards ahead.

"NARUTO-BAKA!!!" the raven haired boy roared, causing Hinata to jump and let out a little shriek. I took all of her might not to hide behind Naruto, who was still behind her.

Sasuke Uchiha immediately looked at Hinata, calming down a little bit.

"Sasuke-Kun!" she squeaked and dropped her gaze. As soon as she looked away, Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke then reappered right infront of the heiress. Hinata shrieked again, not expecting the young Uchiha to be so close to her.

Sasuke looked behind Hinata, only to see Naruto. Naruto immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Heh, clone," Sasuke muttered, not loud enough for Hinata to hear it.

"W-What d-di you say?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," was his reply.

"A-Alri-" Hinata was cut off. Well, to be more specific, Hinata was cut off by Sasuke's lips. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was passionate.

The heiress's eyes widened in panic, but relaxed, slowly closing her eyes while kissing him back.

The real Naruto watched what was happening from a tree, just above Sasuke and Hinata. Naruto knew that Sasuke was only doing that to make him jealous, but still muttered "Sasuke-Teme!" For those who don't know, -Teme is the Japanese term for Bastard!

Sasuke felt Hinata kissing him back, so he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, only to be roughly pushed back into a tree by the heiress herself. Hinata turned her back on Sasuke and walked off. Before Sasuke could even get out words, let alone get up, Naruto jumped down from the tree and ran after the young Hyuuga.

This time he decided not to run after the fox vessel. He knew Hinata liked Naruto, dang, everyone knew. But only him and that annoying girl, Sakura, knew that Naruto actually liked her back. Only thing was, Naruto didn't realize Hinata even liked him. Naruto was such an idiot.

Hinata sat down under a Cherry Blossom tree, it was her favorite place. She was still a bit red from the Uchiha's kiss.

"Hinata-Sama, what are you doing her?" asked a male voice from above.

Hinata looked up to see Neji, her protector. "Nii-San! I-I always c-come here."

"Oh, I do sometimes..." He looked at her. "Hinata Sama?"

"Y-Yes Neji-San?"

"Why are you blushing? Naruto-Baka didn't kiss you, did he?" Neji raised his eyebrow, almost emiting a growl from his throat.

Hinata turned even redder than she already was, "N-No N-Neji-San...S-S-S-Sasuke-Kun did."

Neji jumped down from the tree and stormed off, muttering something along the lines of, "Sasuke-Teme is dead meat."

Hinata sighed, letting Neji go try to beat Sasuke up. She knew there was no point in trying to stop him, he was too stubborn for his own good. The young heiress closed her eyes. Her feelings for Naruto had changed. She couldn't figure out why though. She sighed.

"Hinata-Chan!" came Naruto's voice, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, Konnichiwa Naruto-Kun," for once, Hinata didn't stutter. Oh, for those who do not know, again, Konnichiwa is a Japanese greeting. :D

"What's with Neji?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow.

"He found out Sasuke-Kun kissed me. He stormed off saying something about 'Sasuke' and 'dead'. I haven't seen him that mad since you beat him..." Hinata trailed off and sighed.

"That's not suprising. But since the match, he's been a littler nicer towards you. Not by much though."

Hinata nodded as she stood up, smiling. "I know he's changed a little. But a little is alot for him," Naruto nodded as she continued speaking,  
"Anway, gomen, but I have a lesson to attend to. Ja Ne!" she took off running to the Hyuuga Estate before Naruto could even reply.

Ok, that's chapter 1. It may be short, but it's my first time!

Gomen Sorry Ja Ne Formal Farewell

Umm...R&R please! Tell me anything that you think should be done to help me!


	2. What's with him?

Chapter 2!!

Yes, yes. Thank-you lovely people who did review. I appreciate the reviews, they made me very happy. So now I'm a happy girl trying to keep this story going. I'm sorry for any spelling flaws, I just type without paying attention. Pfft, and I went to the State Spelling Bee and I can't even spell "here" correctly in a story. Bad, huh?

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Naruto. But if I did, Sasuke would not be a human ice cube in the show. But I guess he's cool like that. -Avoids flying frying pan- Alright! On with the story!

After Hinata ran off to her lessons, Naruto decided to go and hunt the Uchiha and have a little talk with him. Naruto stormed through Konoha, everyone looked at him kinda worried but didn't ask. Naruto approached a pink haired kunoichi, who looked at him with slightly wide sea-foam green eyes.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" She asked.

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke-teme kissed Hinata-chan. He kissed her Sakura-chan!"

Sakura pouted, "He did not. I can't believe him!! I should have been the one he kissed!!!"

"No, it should have been me Forehead!" a blonde called as she walked up.

"Anyway!" Naruto interrupted before Sakura could respond, "Have you guys seen Sasuke-teme?"

"I saw him near the Sakura grove awhile ago, but I don't know if he's still there. Have you seen him Ino-pig?" Sakura looked at said girl.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yeah, he was at the training grounds just a few minutes ago," she pouted. "He wouldn't talk to me. Plus Neji-san stormed up to him, he looked murderous."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks girls, see ya later!" he ran off.

With Sasuke!

Sasuke threw a few kunai at a practice dummy, the dummy exploded. Sasuke sighed, he had just sent the blonde fangirl off. She had been bombarding him with questions like asking him if he was free on Saturday, or if he liked her, etc. He wasn't in the mood for her.

He looked up to see someone who looked quite alot like Hinata. The boy's long black hair was tied near the end of his hair. His white eyes looked very murderous, he looked about ready to kill any person who tries to stop his little rampage. But Sasuke, being Sasuke just stood there staring at the Hyuuga.

"Uchiha, you kissed my cousin?" the Hyuuga hissed out, he was protective of Hinata ever since Naruto had beaten him. Naruto had...taught him a lesson, so to speak. Hinata was his family, and he decided to take up the responsibility of protecting this girl.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "What's it to you Hyuuga? I didn't know you cared so much about Hinata-_chan."_ He emphasized on the -chan part, he liked getting under Neji's skin.

"She's my cousin you bastard. I have the duty of protecting her." Neji growled.

"Who says? There are others, but you made that job for yourself."

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!!" A blonde ran up and tried to hit Sasuke, but he blocked it.

"Naruto-baka, I'm not in the mood. Plus it would be rude to ignore Hyuuga over here."

Naruto looked over at Neji, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry Neji, didn't see you there..."

Neji glared slightly at Naruto, "It's fine."

"What's wrong with you Neji?"

Sasuke chuckled, "He's mad because I kissed his cousin, as you know."

Naruto and Neji both glared at Sasuke, but he only quirked an eyebrow again.

Neji turned and walked off, not in the mood to start a fight with the Uchiha.

Naruto watched Neji walk off then faced Sasuke, "You only kissed Hinata-chan because you knew I was watching! You were trying to make me jealous!"

"She kissed me back if you hadn't noticed Dobe." was Sasuke's only reply.

"O-Only because she was forced into it! You know Hinata-chan wouldn't actually kiss you!!:

"On contrary, she's the only girl in this forsaken place that hasn't shown any attraction to me. Who's to say she doesn't like me?" the raven haired boy smirked, knowing this was annoying Naruto.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again in defeat. He had no response, so he just walked off. Sasuke was laughing maniaclly inside. It was fun annoying people.

That's all for now folks!

I dunno if this chapter's any good, and sorry no fluff in this chapter. R&R please, I'm really hyper.

Oooh! Tell ya what, I'm an easy going person. Give me 3 more reviews, and I'll keep going with the story. Sound fair enough to you?? This isn't a pre-written story trying to get you to review for me to update, so it may take awhile.

Oh, I will accept criticism since I know I need it.

Anyway, this MessedUpGirl is out!


	3. Aww!

Okay, sorry it's a bit later than I would have liked...and maybe shorter than I would have liked. Anyway, sorry...we've had a few deaths recently..and it has taken a bit of a toll on me. So I really do appologize..and I had a few issues with ideas for this..Anyway...

Disclaimer: Still not ownaging Naruto!

With Sasuke

Sasuke smirked, he knew he had angered Neji and upset Naruto. He felt no guilt what-so-ever. Guilt was just something he never felt.

With Hinata

Hinata panted, her father kept her on her toes. She knew she wouldn't last much longer. Hiashi Hyuuga, her father, hadn't even broken a sweat.

"That's enough for today Hinata. I'm disappointed...again." droned Hiashi. Hinata bowed.

"I-I'm sorry, F-Father..."

"Dismissed."

Hinata walked out of the room and into the Hyuuga Estate to clean up. She wanted to go for a walk, maybe to the Sakura grove she loved so much.

After her quick clean up, which consisted of a shower and changing clothes, she left the estate and started into the woods, her pointer fingers together in though. What was she thinking of might you ask? Her kiss with Sasuke. She had liked it, but wouldn't admit to it. To her, it was betraying Naruto. She refused to do that.

Hinata looked around, noticing she had reached the grove with a lake just ahead. She walked to the edge of it and sat down, The Sakuras were in full bloom, it was, as she though, beautiful. Hinata closed her eyes, relaxing every muscle in her body.

With Sasuke

Sasuke started walking from the training grounds, to what he knew would be a grove. He needed a quiet place to think, to relax. He looked at the grove, staring at a figure near the edge of the lake. He knew it was Hinata.

He quickly and quietly walked up behind her and kneeled down, letting his breath tickle the back of her neck. Hinata jumped and turned to face him, her eyes wide.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she squeaked.

Sasuke smirked, "Hinata-hime."

The girl blushed immensely, she hadn't ever been called "princess". The fact that it was Sasuke, THE Sasuke Uchiha, that had called her that, embarassed her greatly.

"W-Why are y-you h-here?" she asked.

Sasuke sighed, "I came here to relax, but it seems you have beat me to it."

Hinata looked down sadly, "O-Oh...Well I-I could l-leave if y-you want m-me to..."

"No, it's fine Hinata. I don't mind you being here."

Hinata blushed again:A-Ano, why S-Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke rested his head on Hinata's right shoulder, causing the girl's face to look like a tomato. "I just don't mind.

The Hyuuga heiress smiles nervously, looking like she was in deep thought. Sasuke frowned.

"What's wrong Hinata-hime?"

She shook her head, "Nothing Sasuke-...kun."

Sasuke blinked in slight suprise, "Alright..."

Almost as soon as the words left his lips, Hinata pressed her lips to his.

With me now!

Cliffy, I think. Alright, sorry but that's not exactly where I wanted to end it, but I wanted to update it. Be lucky. :P R&R please, I beg of you!!

OneMessedUpGirl


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Gomen Nasai people!

But I've had a major writer's block. I've never been able to finish a story because I never know what to do with it. If you have any ideas on what should happen or something, I'd appreciate it. I'll try to come up with the next chapter soon, but I'm sorry!

Lindz


	5. Together

A/N: Heyy guys. I just got some ideas off of my friend Savannah. So I shall dedicate this chappie to her. Lots of love to ya! Thanks Savvi!

P.S. I don't own Naruto..If I did there'd be SakuIta NaruIno SasuHina

--

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt Hinata press her lips to his. He was...Suprised to say the least. He hadn't expected her, the shy Hyuuga Hinata of all people, to kiss him. He slowly closed his eyes and began to kiss her back.

They continued to kiss..Until they heard a branch snap. They immediately jumped apart and looked back to see Hinata's self-proclaimed 'protector', Neji, jump down from a tree and walk over to them. Sasuke jumped and offered a hand to help Hinata up. The young girl shyly took the Uchiha's hand and pulled herself up.

Neji glared at the Uchiha survivor, "Didn't I atleast warn you last time, Uchiha?"

"Warn me? You ran off when Naruto arrived, Hyuuga." Sasuke smirked.

"I didn't run off, I merely walked away from you." Neji sneered.

Hinata stepped between the two men, her pointer-fingers together. "N-Neji-san, p-please don't start a-a f-fight..."

Neji turned his attention to his younger cousin. "And why not Hinata-sama?"

"I-I..." She turned her head slightly to look at Sasuke then turned back to face Neji. She seemed to be more determined. "I l-love him, Neji-san."

Sasuke's eyes widened and Neji just stared at Hinata, not letting his emotions show through. He kept his cool though he didn't like the idea of the Uchiha and his little cousin together. He thought Sasuke would take advantage of the poor girl. He sighed, "Do you really, Hinata...-chan?"

The young heiress looked at her older cousin and nodded, "Hai, I do Neji-kun."

He nodded and turned back, "As you wish Hinata." He walked off into the woods.

"Hinata..."

Said girl turned back around, only to run into Sasuke's well toned chest. "S-Sasuke-kun.."

He wrapped his arms around the girl's waste, hugging her close. "I like it better when you don't stutter, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled lightly, burrying her face in his chest. "I'll t-try not to s-stutter as much Sasuke-kun."

"Good.." He held her tighter. He removed an arm from around her waste and used his finger to tilt her face up. "..I love you too, Hinata-chan." He gently pressed his lips to her's. She kissed him gently back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hinata felt as if she could stay in that position forever...But she knew better. Neji was probably going to tell Hiashi about her relationship with Sasuke.

The young heiress pulled out of the kiss, her face a deep red. She looked into the young Uchiha survivor and smiled, deciding to voice her thoughts. "Y-You know, Neji-kun will probably tell my father about this.."

Sasuke nodded, frowning lightly. "I know..But no matter what, Hiashi can't stop me from seeing you."

As soon as the words left his lips, they heard footsteps near by. They looked up and saw...

--

CLIFFY! I couldn't resist. lolz. Anyway R&R please!

**_-Lindz_**


	6. What Now?

**~*Authoress' Note*~**

_Heylo my dears._

_I'm sorry that I do not update on my story much._

_I'm very busy, or I'm on bebo. I can never seem to finish a story, so this is the furthest I've ever made it into one._

_In my own opinion, as I began to read it, I realized how much of a suckish writer I am._

_Even though that is my opinion, I have others whom disagree with me._

_As it is, I will, slowly, try to finish the story I have started._

_I thank you for your support and your will to try to keep up with this._

_I appreciate it._

_I do NOT own Naruto..._

_I wish I did...Then I'd join him for ramen!_

-------------------

They looked up to see....

Naruto Uzumaki. Who else, of course? Had he seen everything that had happened between the two lovebirds and Neji? Or had he just at that moment arrived? Was it a complete and total coincidence? This was what was running through the heiress' mind. It made her nervous to see him standing there, staring straight at her as if he could see into her soul through her lavender eyes. Hinata dropped her gaze.

Sasuke's jaw clenched in anticipation, thinking almost immediately that the hyper blonde would attack him. He, of course, was one of the few that Naruto like Hinata. But he had never told Nartuo that he like her aswell.

The only thing that ran through Naruto Uzumaki's mind was "_Kill, kill, kill_" but he, somehow, managed to restrain himself from attacking him. It truly pissed him off that Sasuke and Hinata were now an item.

The sound of another branch cracking snapped Hinata and Sasuke out of their daze, Naruto knew who it was already. She had been following him for the past half an hour. The blonde was beginning to understand how Sasuke felt, and it was bloody annoyed.

Sakura stepped around Naruto, revealing herself to the other two. Ohh how she wanted to jump over and strangle the daylights out of the Hyuuga brat. How **DARE** she steal Sakura's man?

Sasuke got infront of said brat, seeing the death glare Sakura was giving her. If looks could kill, Hinata would be lying on the forest floor, blood pouring out of her body. Of course, Hinata noticed the look as well and she immediately went back to her oldself; pointer fingers together, her head dropped down as if she were a disappointment to the entire world.

Naruto immediately felt awful for leading Sakura there as he saw the look on her face. His bright blue eyes held a sadness; he only wanted Hinata to be happy, and he was taking that away from her right then. He shook his head and turned around, not daring to say anything. The boy grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her off, kicking and screaming.

As soon as Sasuke could no longer hear the annoying pink-headed girl's screaching, he turned to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her tightly as if to keep her from falling apart. It must have been hard on her. But it still made him wonder if she still felt something for the ramen lover.

He dared not show that emotion with her right at that point, he was afraid he could very well lose her right then. And it was not a good feeling. Hinata didn't know how long he had actually liked her, for she had always been watching Naruto. She had never noticed him watching her. It was something he always did.

"S-Sasuke..?" Her voice broke.

"Shhh." He whispered to her as she started crying right then and there.

All night, the only thing the Uchiha could do was comfort the girl untill she had cried herself to sleep, which hadn't been until about dawn. He carefully picked the heiress up and began carrying her back to her mansion. When he arrived at the gate, none other than Neji was standing there, waiting for him. Wordlessly, Neji held his arms out for Hinata, and, just as wordlessly, Sasuke gave her to him.

The Hyuuga started to turn away with Hinata, but hesitated. "...Thank you... For bringing her back, Uchiha." With that said, Neji quickly walked into the mansion, leaving Sasuke speechless.

***~Authress!~***

_It's a short chapter, but I'm just getting back into it._

_Thanks for reading, and I'll try to keep this going._

_But my computer has a virus, so it'll have to wait till I get on another computer or it gets fixed._

**-Lindz**


End file.
